This invention relates to a lighting apparatus whose light assembly may be freely adjustable in position and illuminating direction, and which may also excellently serve for ornamental purposes.
Usually stand type lamps and the like lighting apparatus are necessary to adjust in position and/or illuminating direction according to their uses and purposes. Further, stand type lamps and the like are intended to be used at such places as on desks or tables, and therefore are also required to have a good look enough to serve as a kind of ornament. However, conventional apparatus of this kind fail to perfectly meet with these requirements.